


The Institute's Got Nothing On This

by CrypticNotCoy (Reveles)



Series: Outsider POV [17]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Grandma Maryse Lightwood, M/M, POV Outsider, Post-Book 6: City of Heavenly Fire, Post-Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy: Born to Endless Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reveles/pseuds/CrypticNotCoy
Summary: Ethan was sent from Idris to find a warlock to check the wards, however, Maryse not only refers him to the best warlock she knows but also gets an excuse to spend some time with her grandson.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Maryse Lightwood & Max Lightwood-Bane
Series: Outsider POV [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933177
Comments: 12
Kudos: 265





	The Institute's Got Nothing On This

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea that I've been wanting to write for a while. I hope you like it!

Ethan took in the stone steps of the Institute in front of him. The New York Institute was never famed for it's beauty, for anything really, it was more who inhabited it that drew attention. Even now, a few years after the Dark War, many people were still thankful to the Lightwoods, Herondale and Fairchild who helped to defeat Sebastian.

When the opportunity for a Clave member to visit the New York Institute on a diplomatic mission arose, Ethan had eagerly put his hand up. Usually, he wasn't interested in matters such as these, but if it meant that he got to meet the heroes of the Dark War (which he had not fought in as he had been injured from one of Sebastian's previous Endarkened attacks), then he was all for going. Even if the mission was to see a warlock and get them to check the wards around Idris and not the most exiting thing Ethan could be doing.

As soon as he opened the door to the Institute, Ethan was met with the face of Maryse Lightwood who held out her hand for him to shake.

"Hello, you must be Ethan Waybrook. I'm Maryse Lightwood," she said as they shook hands

"Hello," Ethan greeted

"Apologies, but the Clave did not say weather you would be staying at the Institute or weather this would be a one day visit," Maryse said, beckoning him inside.

"Just a one day visit, I need a list of the most powerful warlocks in this area. Preferably ones who have worked with shadowhunters before as we need them to inspect the wards around Idris. We don't want a repeat of what happened in the Mortal War," Ethan replied

Maryse, who had been leading him to the library, stopped suddenly, "We don't need a list, I know exactly the person that you should employ for this job,"

Ethan was mildly confused, not only at Maryse being so sure she knew a warlock who was both capable and willing to help, but that she referred to them as 'person' instead of 'warlock. After all, Maryse had been a member of the Circle in it's original days, notorious for her distain of downworlders. Not that Ethan was complaining, he was one of the few Clave members who was in support of improving relations with the downworld.

"Who is it?" Ethan asked

"Magnus Bane, we can go and see him now," Maryse answered, without even waiting for Ethan to reply, she had set off down the Institute's corridor again and they were soon walking down the same stone steps Ethan had just ascended.

"Shouldn't we call ahead first? Send a fire message?" Ethan said, as he caught up to Maryse who was walking like a woman on a mission, with one goal in mind.

"No, even if he's not home we can wait for him there," Maryse replied. This only served to confuse Ethan even more, why would they waste their time standing outside the warlock's home even if he wasn't there?

However, all he said was, "What exactly are his qualifications?"

Maryse's eyes gleamed with something that was evidently pride, "Well, for starters, he's the High Warlock of Brooklyn, though I assume you already know this. He is also one of the oldest and most experienced warlocks, not only in New York, but in the world. Magnus has also worked closely with shadowhunters before and I know for a fact that he would be willing to help you with the wards, though his fee may be exuberant,"

"We have budgeted for the expenses," Ethan said, satisfied that the warlock was qualified enough.

Soon, the had reached an apartment building in Greenpoint and Ethan became very confused when Maryse pulled a silver key out of her pocket and unlocked the door.

The question escaped his mouth before he had a chance to think about it, "Why do you have a key?"

"Alec gave it to me for emergencies," Maryse shrugged, leading Ethan up the stairs until they reached another door. Maryse knocked on this one and Ethan could hear the sound of footsteps come closer.

However, when the door was opened, he was not met with the sight of a powerful warlock, but with a tall shadowhunter who was holding a small, blue, warlock baby.

As soon as she saw the baby, Maryse started to coo, "Hello Max! How's my favourite grandson today?"

"Mum, he's your only grandson," the shadowhunter said, exasperatedly handing over the warlock baby to Maryse who had her arms outstretched.

"That's why he's my favourite," Maryse replied, now smiling as the baby played with her fingers

"Who's this?" the shadowhunter asked, nodding towards Ethan who was frozen in confusion as to what was going on.

"Ethan Waybrook, representative from the Clave. I've come to see the High Warlock of Brooklyn," Ethan said. Why did Maryse take him here? She said she was taking him to Magnus Bane and neither of the people in front of him seemed likely to be the High Warlock. Also, it seemed that the shadowhunter was Maryse's son and that the blue warlock baby- Max- was her grandson somehow.

"Oh, of course do you want to come in? I'm Alec by the way," Alec told him and stepped to the side so Ethan and Maryse (who was still absorbed in playing with her grandson) could come inside. 

As they walked inside, Ethan saw that there was another person sitting on the floor, papers spread out in a circle around him. When he heard them come in, the man looked up and Ethan noticed that his eyes were slit-pupiled, like a cat's. Ethan thought that this must be Magnus Bane.

His thoughts were confirmed when Maryse went over and gave him a one armed hug (because she was still holding Max) and said, "Magnus! How are you? What's all of this?"

"Very good thank you Maryse, I'm just looking though some potion recipes. Max has started to grow horns and they seem to be giving him some pain, I'm trying to find something that will make them hurt less," Magnus replied, standing up to better return Maryse's hug, careful not to squish the baby between them.

"I feel somewhat offended, you'll hug my son and my boyfriend but not me?" Alec said jokingly

"I thought I made it obvious that they're my favourites," Maryse replied, her tone the same as Alec's had been.

"Really feeling the love, thanks Mum," Alec rolled his eyes

Maryse made a dismissive gesture and walked over to hug Alec before sitting down on the floor and continuing to play with her grandson.

"Who's this?" asked Magnus who had come to stand by Alec's side, wrapping his arm around Alec's waist.

"Ethan Waybrook," Ethan answered, "I assume you are Magnus Bane?"

"The one and only," Magnus replied with a nod of his head, "What brings you to my home Mr Waybrook. I'm assuming Maryse didn't just drag you here so she could play with Max,"

"I'm starting to think that may have been one of her motives," Ethan said, looking at where Maryse was now making silly faces at Max who was laughing in delight.

"It always is," Alec sighed, "I think she loves Max more than she loves me,"

"Darling, you know that's not true. She's just exited about having a grandchild to dote on," Magnus said

"Magnus is right," Maryse chimed in, briefly looking up from Max

"I always am," Magnus shrugged with a smug smile that caused Alec to shake his head fondly, "Now, might I ask what your other motives for this visit were?"

"I'm a Clave representative from Idris. After the wards failure that caused the Mortal War, we believe it is necessary to have a warlock check on the wards every few years. Maryse recommended you to me," Ethan replied

"That seems like a good idea, we really don't want a repeat of the Mortal War. I'll do it," Magnus agreed.

The rest of the visit consisted of Ethan and Magnus working out the details of Magnus's contract to inspect the wards, with Alec chiming in occasionally while Maryse coddled her grandson.

When Ethan returned to Idris later that night, he was quite glad that he had volunteered to go on the mission. The New York Institute might have been interesting, but seeing the family that had helped to save the world in the High Warlock's loft was much better.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this! I would love to hear any feedback or thoughts you have on this! As always, comments and kudos are adored (but you don't have to)! Until next time!  
> ~CrypticNotCoy


End file.
